<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Lonely Soul... by MiraGarak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040837">Her Lonely Soul...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraGarak/pseuds/MiraGarak'>MiraGarak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eraserhead (1977), Twin Peaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Lodge (Twin Peaks), Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Other, Red Room (Twin Peaks), Sad Ending, Surreal, Twin Peaks Spoilers, White Lodge (Twin Peaks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraGarak/pseuds/MiraGarak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Lonely Soul...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness, that was what she opened her eyes to. And then suddenly there was a light, not bright enough to hurt her eyes but enough to catch her immediate attention as she moved- No, floated, towards it. It was then she realized what was going on, her uncle..</p><p>It hadn't really been him, she knew this and although it was hard she made the promise to forgive him before fully passing through the light into whatever awaited her in what she could only assume was an afterlife. What else could she assume? And immediately she was proven correct, although it was an odd sort of place with red curtains and a wavy floor, not unlike something she'd dreamed of before. And there he was, the small dancing man she had seen in dreams ever since she had hit puberty and ever since Laura started to tell her of her own odd dreams. That was when he spoke first after gesturing for her to sit down in the chair that was beside her. "Hello, Madeleine Ferguson. This is the waiting room." It was odd, as if he had spoken backwards and then suddenly forwards again as to be understood.</p><p>As she sat, he also took his place in one of the other seats and offered a well meant, but nonetheless menacing smile. "A-Am I dead?" Was the first thing she could force herself to say, cliché she knows. "You are dead, yet you live." Was his cryptic answer, which she took as a glorified yes before silence fell over the room again. That silence was quickly broken by footsteps behind the curtains, a sound that made her flinch as they grew louder and louder until- "Laura?" Surely that wasn't really her little cousin walking towards her? It couldn't be, or could it? If she was really dead, what could stop her from being there too...</p><p>"Maddy? It's me, I promise." Her voice wasn't normal, but that was something that came with being in that place and already she was moving to stand in front of Madeleine as she offered her hand out to her. Reluctantly, she took it and stood up to face her. "I'm sorry, but it's over now." Said Laura, before starting to lead her away through the curtains towards what appeared to be a black and white veil suspended where a wall was likely meant to be. "This is the white lodge, it's not like what church would've taught. But it isn't any kind of Hell either." How did she know so much? Maybe the dreams, or perhaps that little man? She didn't ask and instead allowed herself to be led before a sudden sharp pain hit her and the blood dripped down into her eyes. "Oh, Maddy.. I'm sorry, it's going to hurt." She certainly wasn't kidding, as every wound inflicted on her by BOB reopened and began to bleed, he had to be fed after all, as did the other dwellers of the lodge. It didn't last very long however, and soon Laura was leading her along again as they entered what looked like a whole world of black and white. Some of it blurred right before the girls finally stopped and Laura faced her again, hugging her and whispering in her ear. "It wasn't just my father.. He didn't know." Already, Madeleine knew this and that was how she had even gotten into the lodge rather than being left in the waiting room. Forgiveness, a hard thing to do but a manageable one. "Will he ever be able to get away from.. from.." Maddy couldn't say the name, it still frightened her too much for that. "He will, and he'll be here too." Laura told her, after backing away and starting to leave her behind. "Laura, wait! Please.. don't leave me again!" But it was too late, the girl was gone and she was alone. Or.. was she? An odd being that resembled a woman with some sort of deformities on her face came over and placed her hands upon the girls shoulders. "Welcome, Madeleine." As she stared at her, Maddy began to feel a sense of ease. And a sense of warmth, a kind of warmth that only comes from the heart, the kind she felt from family. And when she looked behind the woman she once again saw Laura, waving to her with a huge grin on her face, almost looking like she had when they were little with how her smiles used to be. And here lies the soul of Madeleine Ferguson, forever to dwell in the lodge and now at peace and freed of her mortal chains. She will see him, after her body is found. His name is Dale Cooper, and she has a warning for him, a warning of her cousin and a warning of someone she doesn't know, all she has is a name. A name she cannot tell him, but a warning he should take to heart. "Watch out for my cousin." As Laura Palmer is dead, yet she lives. Now in another place, with friends and now, family as her cousin has been found by BOB, all simply because of their resemblance and souls. The third victim of this vicious cycle, that will only end when one goes out and one goes back in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>